Cinnamon
by bocchans-booty-shorts
Summary: Ciel wakes up to a sweet scent in an awkward place, and becomes aggravated with Sebastian's ignorance, deciding to give him a talking-to. The demon takes advantage of this, and the Earl finds himself in quite the messy situation. Rated M for explicitly sexual content. WARNING: SEBACIEL, SMUT.
**So I've uhhh**

 **never published a story of this... genre... before.**

 **ANYWAY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All credit goes to the original author.**

 **NO PLATES WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY**

 **ACTUALLY THAT'S A LIE _ALL OF THEM WERE KILLED_**

 **Enjoy..!**

 ** _Kuroshitsuji_ _One-Shot:_** _Cinnamon_

The moon was hanging high in the evening. Ciel leaned back in the plush chair in his study. He was reading a novel by Charles Dickens - _Bleak House -_ and he was quite caught up in it.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "Master?"

"Come in." He put the book down, a bit irritated, sitting straight.

The door swung open and Ciel was able to catch a glimpse of the butler's back as he walked in, facing the door and closing it. There was a small metal cart by his side, which he left at the door. A tall, ebony-haired man wheeled around quickly and crossed the empty space between the two, a teacup filled to the brim with Earl Grey on a saucer in his hand. He bowed slightly and passed the beverage to his younger superior behind the desk.

He straightened up and walked back over to the cart by the doorway silently. Ciel breathed in deeply - a foreign scent mingled with that of the tea in his hands - it came from the direction of the butler. It wasn't bad, either. In fact, it was rather pleasant, and it tantalized the young earl.

A question rose to his tongue, but it didn't exactly come out right. "...Uhm-"

Sebastian spun around, giving the other a curious glance. "Yes?"

Ciel opened his mouth, looking down at the desk, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing. " He couldn't find the words he had wanted. "...Nothing. Nevermind."

Sebastian remained in place for a moment, blinked, and placed a hand on the doorknob. A very tiny, devious smile found its way to his lips. He bowed deeply in Ciel's direction. "Master."

"Sebastian."

The butler left without a word.

Ciel sank back into the chair again, letting his back rest against the burgundy velvet. He glanced absentmindedly out the window, not looking at anything in particular. The moon rested about two-thirds of the way up in the navy sky above. All but a few stars were concealed by murky clouds.

He averted his gaze from the sky, shifting it to the desk and the teacup. He grabbed it off of the saucer and held it gently on his lap with both hands, leaning back into the chair once more. He stared down into the cup, eyeing his own reflection.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Upon inhaling once again, he found that that familiar scent had been lingering in his mind.

It was almost calming, and the boy found that it hadn't taken long for sleep to claim him.

A pendulum swung rhythmically inside the grandfather clock at the opposite end of the room.

1:00 AM. Ciel was roused from his accidental slumber in the chair of his study. It chimed loudly, announcing the transition from one hour to another.

Ciel leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. A hand was run through blueish hair. _I should be off to bed. It wouldn't be best if I woke up here in the morning._

He stood slowly, almost falling over in his tired stupor. He clutched the desk for support, balancing himself quickly and setting off for the door.

Ciel walked very slowly and carefully down the hallway - _one foot in front of the other, Ciel. Don't fall over._

A very warm aroma filled the air. It was fresh, and seemed to come from downstairs.

 _Am I dreaming..?_

Ciel trotted down the hall now, paintings and wooden panels passing by in his peripherals.

Ciel slowed his gait and walked when he came to the stairs. Had he gone any faster, he would've taken a quite different and very painful way down the staircase. He stretched his arms out above his head and yawned. He wasn't as tired now as he was a minute ago, but that didn't mean he was completely awake.

He stopped before reaching the threshold of the kitchen. There was definitely someone in there, but he didn't know who. The smell was very strong here. It was sweet, to say the least. Enticing. Something must have been baking in the oven.

Ciel stepped into the kitchen, his heeled shoes clicking on the tile. He looked around and found nobody. Ciel advanced through the large room, tilting his head and peering here and there to see who was here. He looked down to the large oak table in the middle of the room. It was often used for preparing meat and vegetables. Now - the table was fairly large in a sense that it was long, but one could easily lay across it and let one's arms dangle freely over the edge. Pots and pans of various sizes hung down from a rack attached to the ceiling.

Ciel turned around at the end of the table and strutted back over to the entrance. He needed to get back to his bedroom.

He was just about to exit through the doorway when someone else came in.

"Sebastian?"

The man looked down. He had been reading a paper in his hands and hadn't immediately noticed that Ciel was standing in front of him. "Oh, hello, Young Master. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Ciel raised a brow quizzically.

The demon closed his eyes. "First things first, though, Master," Sebastian started, eyes now peering down into Ciel's, his voice quiet, "it's far beyond midnight and you are not in your nightclothes, or your bed for that matter."

"That is none of your concern."

"It is _all_ of my concern, my Lord. Your health is my top priority." He cocked his head to the side, smirking. Ciel remained unphased.

"Oh? If you were really that concerned about my health, you would have worried about my back had you known that I had fallen asleep upright in the chair of my study for at least a few hours." There was a sharp edge to Ciel's voice.

The corner of Sebastian's upper lip twitched upwards for a moment.

"Well! _That's_ no good, Sir! Why didn't you go to your bed?"

Ciel detected sarcasm in his voice and glared daggers at him. "You never came to wake me and I-"

Sebastian had interrupted him. "I understand. You're looking to go there now. Or perhaps.. you're looking for... _something else_?" His eyes narrowed a fraction and a small smirk overtook his face.

Ciel gritted his teeth. "What do you mean?"

"Well... those delightful sweets in the oven that you can probably smell... or perhaps a back massage, or... _I don't know..._ " He purred, voice trailing off.

Ciel felt colour rise to his face and he bit his lip. He backed away and stopped about a foot from the table. "That's not what I'm looking for at all!"

"Really? Your expression tells me otherwise, Master." Sebastian strode right through the space that had separated them. He bent over to look him in the eye. Ciel shrunk away slightly.

Sebastian cocked his head, eyes narrowed into slits, lips curled into a smirk. "Tell the truth, now. You know how I feel about lies."

Ciel's face went redder. "I don't- I was going to-" He averted his gaze, not wanting to expose any weakness to the demon, even though he had already done so, and Sebastian caught on.

"Going to do _what_ , my Lord?" His face came closer.

He glanced back up at Sebastian using only his eyes, not wanting to lift his head for the close proximity of the butler's face. "Going to... uh..." He didn't know how to answer.

The man seemed to enjoy this.

He took a gloved hand and took an end of Ciel's blue tie, pulling it gingerly away from his neck. Ciel glared up at the man, clearly not impressed with his ludicrous actions.

Sebastian slipped the ribbon off of the younger's neck and eyed his collar. 'Shall I continue like this..." Ciel opened his mouth to protest, a rebellious glint in his ocean eye, but the elder of the two pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "...or shall I go even slower..?" He trailed his finger from the boy's lips, down his throat and rested it on the top button of his shirt.

Ciel whimpered and fell back, surprised by his own reaction. Luckily, he was standing near the table and was able to clutch it for support.

But it also meant he was cornered by Sebastian, and the man took advantage of it.

"Slowly it is, then."

He reached for the buttons of the Earl's shirt and undid them all in seconds. Ciel tossed his head up and glared daggers at the butler. "Stop this at once, Sebastian!"

The demon halted. He rolled his eyes lazily as he dropped his head. He smirked and let his gaze fall on his superior once more. "Is that an order?"

Ciel tightened his jaw and his eyes widened, pink tinting his face. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. He let his eyes wander anywhere but on the butler. Sebastian bit his lip.

"So you don't mind either way, then, do you." It wasn't a question.

His gaze burned into Ciel's. The statement had certainly caught the young lord's attention. He pursed his lips and wheeled around so as not to look the devil in the eye.

"I never said any such thing." His tone was quiet and uncertain. He yelped in surprise when he felt a strong force push him against the table. His torso lay over the surface, accidentally pushing a neat stack of plates off of the table and smashed them on the tile. He attempted to straighten up and turn around to give the demon a talking-to, but something warm had pressed against his lower back. He froze, poised over the table, arms bent at the elbows to hold him up.

Two gloved hands found their way up the table and rested fairly close to Ciel's. He lifted his head slowly, not really knowing what to think. Sebastian leaned right overtop of him, pressing his growing length even harder onto Ciel's ass. Ciel stiffened.

Sebastian let his head rest by Ciel's right ear. He spoke softly, every word sending a chill down the younger's spine.

"I find that your body is much more honest than your mouth, my Lord. Might it be alright that if, just for tonight..." Sebastian purred. His voice was seductively low. "...I let you say what you _really_ want to..?"

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat. What was he to do? The demon leaned even closer to Ciel's ear.

"Come now, my Lord. You know I'm not a very _patient_ man." He began to rock his hips this way and that, rubbing his groin back and forth along Ciel's backside. He brought his right hand up to his mouth and removed the glove with pearly teeth.

Ciel exhaled slowly, trying to keep his head straight as he felt Sebastian grinding against him. "You're... you're going to wake the others-"

Ciel felt the other's hand reach for his face, stroking his chin and the back of his left ear very gently.

"Hush. We won't worry about that at the moment." Sebastian purred.

Ciel rested his shoulders.

"Now what is it that you want..?" The butler taunted.

"I..."

Ciel's heart leapt into his throat.

Sebastian reached a gloved hand out and slipped it down the front of Ciel's shorts. He began to lightly tease the Earl, and he certainly seemed to be enjoying it. Ciel bit his lip to avoid making a sound. What he had wanted to say before but simply couldn't had finally risen to his lips.

"You _what?_ "

"I want you!" He cried.

That was all Sebastian needed to hear. He slid his hand away from Ciel's and placed both hands on Ciel's waist, lifting him and flipping him around to sit on the oak table. Sebastian slid his hands down to Ciel's hips and took a firm hold of them as he slipped his thumbs down the top of his shorts. He leaned right forward and pressed his lips against Ciel's. He responded almost immediately, the smaller tongue pushing its way through the other's teeth. Ciel clutched at the edge of the table with one hand and ran the other through Sebastian's ebony locks. The man tugged slowly at the Ciel's shorts and they soon came off entirely, landing on the floor with a soft sound along with the shirt and ribbon.

Sebastian leaned in close, Ciel sitting back because it was really the only thing he could do. His legs rose up as the rest of his body slowly fell back with Sebastian's. The butler took hold of his legs and pried away from Ciel's lips. He tore his eyes away from him while reaching back and sliding his heeled shoes off and tossing them away carelessly behind himself.

Scarlet eyes met those of azure for but a moment. Their lips locked again for a short while. Sebastian slid his head down from Ciel's head to navel, leaving a trail of light kisses down his neck and chest.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly and let out a quiet moan as he felt the other's hot breath on his member, hands still on his head.

Sebastian knelt on the tile and put his mouth over the tip of Ciel's cock, gently teasing the slit with his tongue. Ciel tightened his grip and began to pull on Sebastian's hair, biting his lip. The demon enjoyed every second of it. He inched down and took the whole of Ciel inside his mouth, running his tongue along the length of it. Ciel moaned once more, using the front of his hand to muffle the sound. Ciel felt hot and dizzy, and he was ready to blow any minute.

Sebastian pulled away completely before Ciel could climax and pressed his forehead against his. The young lord opened his eyes, desperation etched into his face. He whimpered softly in Sebastian's ear. "Let me... please..." His voice was dripping with fervour.

Sebastian smirked lecherously. He wasn't even _close_ to done yet.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." He chuckled. "There's still more I'd like you to do for me."

Sebastian pushed Ciel down to lay on his back over the oak and pulled himself away from him. He walked steadily around the table, gliding his hand across the smooth surface as he went. Ciel rolled himself over on the table, eyeing the demon carefully.

Sebastian made it to the other side and eyed the Earl. He stood straight at the edge of the oak surface, directly across from Ciel, pressing his thighs up to the table and looking down at the Earl. He unzipped his trousers carefully, keeping his eyes on Ciel, whose cheeks flushed momentarily and his eyes widened. Sebastian half-closed his eyes, letting a devilish smirk grace his features.

"Do what you will, Master."

Ciel's brows narrowed in a kind of defeat - he never imagined that one day _he'd_ be the one bending over and fulfilling _his servant's_ desires, especially after the sly move he just pulled.

 _Tch. What effrontery._

He exhaled briefly, taking hold of the butler's member and pumping, slowly at first. Sebastian gasped as the rhythm became faster. "Ahh~ yes, that's it..." He slipped his tie off and undid the buttons of his waistcoat in an attempt to let air through to his chest.

Ciel's lips twitched. He'd just found a weak spot.

Ciel pushed himself further up the table to get into a good position. He leaned forward and let his lips linger over Sebastian's length. The man let out a sharp breath.

Ciel started slow; he trailed his tongue along the underside of Sebastian's member. The butler took a firm grasp on Ciel's blueish hair with a single hand, tugging gently every few seconds, using the free one to cover his mouth and stifle a moan. Ciel decided to go a little faster, working his tongue every which way around Sebastian's length. He slipped his thumbs into the waist of Sebastian's trousers and pulled them down, letting them fall to his ankles. He wanted to give the demon _payback - a_ nd he knew _just_ how he was going to do it.

Ciel wrapped his tongue around the tip of Sebastian's cock, running it up and down. He could begin to feel the butler's body tense - as well as his own - and tried to pull his mouth away.

Ciel gasped Sebastian gripped his hair tight with both hands and looked down into his face, holding him down on the spot. "You're not getting away that easily, my Lord," he breathed. Ciel felt a brisk jolt run down his spine.

Sebastian took Ciel's hips and pulled him near to sit him up. Ciel sat on his knees as Sebastian gripped his sides. Ciel took a breath and stared at the man in front of him before closing the space between them and locking their lips. The other responded swiftly, digging his fingernails into Ciel's waist and wrapping their tongues together. Ciel shifted his torso and rested his hands on the butler's shoulders as they kissed, gripping the fabric of his opened shirt. Sebastian felt a strange heat trickle down his chin - Ciel had bit his upper lip, hard. He pulled himself away after a moment and licked the blood away from his lips, not breaking eye contact for a second. He leaned in for another taste. He broke away in between kisses to speak.

"Master... I'd like to try something." His voice was soft.

Ciel did not speak but an acquisition was reached. Sebastian pulled Ciel close, and let him slip off the table. Ciel found himself poised over the table once again, this time on his back. His legs were kicked up onto Sebastian's shoulders. The demon lifted his right hand to Ciel's mouth and slipped his index and middle fingers into his mouth. Ciel reacted almost instinctively, running his tongue over the digits several times. When Sebastian was pleased, he removed them and ran them down Ciel's side. He shivered as Sebastian traced his middle finger over his entrance. Ciel held his breath for a moment as he felt the digit push through right down to the knuckle. Sebastian rather enjoyed the way that Ciel squirmed. He crooked up his finger to rub it against the inside. Ciel shuddered and moaned at the sudden contact, eyes shut tightly.

"Well... it seems that here, too, is an erogenous place, isn't it?" Sebastian smirked

Ciel opened one eye. "Wh..why..." He panted.

Sebastian bent over to leave his words at Ciel's ear. "I have to prepare you... I don't want you to _break_ , now do I?"

Ciel braced himself as the second one was pushed inside. There was a small amount of pain mingling with the pleasant sensation but it was well worth it. Sebastian stretched the opening as he felt his way around inside. Ciel was having a hard time keeping quiet, and his cries echoed slightly through the kitchen.

'My, my, Sir. You had told me before not to wake anyone and now you're being the main cause of the disturbance." Sebastian taunted, his breath hot on Ciel's ear.

"Sh-shut up..." Ciel spat.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "...Quite the rude one you are tonight, Master... perhaps for this I should make your cries even _louder~?_ "

He used one hand to pull Ciel up into a sitting position once more, letting the Earl clutch him with arms over his shoulders. Ciel breathed harshly as Sebastian pulled his fingers out and let his hands ghost over his hips. Sebastian perused Ciel's chest. What a wonderful sight; seeing the young Lord in such a state as he was now was truly delightful. Sebastian gently meandered his hand down Ciel's chest and stomach, the other's shivers coming off like slow vibrations all the while. Hands caressed Ciel's waist and a damp warmth had found its way to his backside. Sebastian took a hold of Ciel's legs and gripped them forcefully, holding them in place around his own hips. Ciel pressed the back of his hand to his mouth in an effort to keep silent. Sebastian was tracing his erect member around Ciel's entrance, taunting him.

"Ah- hurry up!" Ciel hissed.

Sebastian's eyes flashed. "As you wish."

He pushed almost all of himself in with one thrust. Ciel's body tensed, trapping Sebastian's length in a suffocating heat as he moaned loudly into Sebastian's ear. The demon shuddered at the sound. Ciel cried out in ecstasy each time his prostate was hit, digging his nails into Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian was thrusting harder now than before, groaning and gasping as he earned his own pleasure, sweat rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't thought that Ciel would be _this tight._

"AHH- Sebastian! N-no- I can't-!" Tears brimmed in Ciel's eyes and precum beaded at the tip of his cock. He started grinding himself against Sebastian's stomach, trying to find friction as he bucked his hips in time with Sebastian's thrusts. His vision was blurring. If he had been tired earlier, he had forgotten all about it. He was fully awake now, and the world was spinning around him.

Sebastian loosened his grip around Ciel's legs and felt his younger superior tense as he took his member in one hand and began to pump.

Ciel panted heavily. The demon chuckled lowly at the sight before him.

"Say my name, Master." He breathed.

"Se...Sebastian..." Ciel shuddered, voice barely audible.

" _Louder."_ The man hissed.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian hit his prostate once more. "Nhh- Seba-s- Sebastian!"

Sebastian leaned over, letting his breath tickle the back of Ciel's neck. "That's what I like to hear..." he paused and caught his breath, a low moan tugging at his throat as he muttered into the earl's ear. Sebastian was on the verge of coming, but his length was aching; he couldn't hold back any longer. He let loose inside the other upon moaning the last word. "... _Ciel."_

Azure and violet eyes squeezed shut as Ciel's hips jutted upward, cum coating himself and the man before him. The sensation being filled was _incredible._

The two leaned forward and Sebastian allowed Ciel to rest on top of the table. The place was a mess.

"I suppose... we'll need to clean this up..." The younger panted quietly.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Yes... and might I say you did a _brilliant_ job with being quiet and all, Young Master." Sebastian's sarcasm from earlier had returned.

"Shut up..." Ciel responded dryly. "You weren't any better."

Sebastian smiled a small smile before taking a towel from the nearby counter and partially wrapping Ciel up in it. "Come now, my Lord. We need to clean you up." He set off for the doorway, the earl perched in his hands, his arms hanging loosely off of his shoulders and neck.

Upon being set inside a bathtub of hot water, Ciel caught a whiff of a very sweet and inviting smell, and it seemed quite familiar to him. It was warm, and it came from Sebastian.

It smelled like cinnamon.

 **Did**

 **Did I do good?**

 **I've never written smut before so uhh yay me i guess**

 **Anyway - I hope you liked it. Please RR, and give that favourite button a tap. It really helps!**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
